


Picture Perfect

by WorryinglyInnocent



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, F/M, PWP, Sexting, Smut, sending nudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 06:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorryinglyInnocent/pseuds/WorryinglyInnocent
Summary: Gold’s off at an auction out of town, and Belle is missing him in more ways than one. A not-so-innocent text message sparks the beginning of some fun for both of them.Written for the @a-monthly-rumbelling prompt: sexting/sending nudes





	Picture Perfect

Belle was bored. There were no two ways about it.

Well, there were.

She wasn’t actually bored. She was frustrated, and as such she couldn’t focus on reading, and as such she had nothing to occupy her mind with except her mounting frustration and watching the hands on the clock tick down towards five when she could close up the library and go and do something about that frustration.

Because, truth be told, frustrated was really just a euphemism for ridiculously sexually aroused, and the idea of going over the road to the pawn shop and fucking her boyfriend into next Thursday was so tempting that the only thing keeping Belle in the library was the fact that Gold was not actually in the pawn shop. He’d gone to an auction in Boston and wouldn’t be back until the next day, meaning Belle was going to have to rely on electronic relief for her frustration.

She groaned, leaning back in her chair to stare up at the ceiling. The next time Gold went away for any length of time, she was going to bring her vibrator to the library with her. She wondered where he was now and if he was feeling the same way she was. She didn’t want to disturb him if he was actually in the auction room and needed to focus on bidding, but if he wasn’t, well, she thought she might be able to take the edge off things until closing time.

Sitting upright in her chair again, Belle grabbed her phone and tapped out a message to Gold. 

_Are you busy? How’s it going?_

The response was almost immediate, which was a good sign.

_Lunch break, auction starts again in 20. How are you?_

_Bored. Missing you._

_I miss you too. Whatever shall we do about this terrible state of affairs?_

Oh yes, he was definitely in the mood for a little teasing for the next twenty minutes. Belle smiled and checked that there was no one in the immediate vicinity before unfastening a couple of buttons on her dress and snapping a quick pic of the centre gore of her bra. 

_Does this give you any ideas?_

_Many. All of them thoroughly depraved._

Belle got up and tiptoed down into one of the lesser-used reference aisles, opening her dress further so that she could slip one breast free, pinching her nipple and sending another picture.

_You are a naughty, naughty librarian._

_What are you going to do about it?_

A picture message arrived; Gold’s tie was loose, his collar buttons undone. On him, that was practically naked. 

_Getting a little hot under the collar there, are we, Mr Gold?_

She did so love to see him dishevelled and disturbed, such a far cry from the tightly buttoned up man that was presented to the rest of the town. She wondered how far she could get away with pushing him. The fact he’d sent the picture in the first place seemed to show that he was an eager participant in this little battle of titillation. Now all she needed to work out was how far she would dare to go herself. 

She pulled up her skirt to bunch around her waist and snapped a picture of her white lace panties. Then, feeling emboldened, she pulled them down and took another photo of them around her ankles. 

_Oh Belle… I can almost smell how wet you are, my little minx._

_Do you want to see some more?_

_You know I do._

Another picture followed, this time of Gold’s crotch and his obvious erection. Belle stepped out of her panties and stuffed them in her pocket before setting her top to rights and dashing across to the library’s back office. If this was going any further, then she wanted to be absolutely certain that there could be no onlookers, as thrilling as it had been to be partially exposed in the library itself. 

Once inside, she pulled up her skirt again and took a picture of her bare ass. She was getting to be quite the pro at this photography business. 

Gold responded in kind; his trouser fly was now open, his cock bulging against the fabric of his boxers. 

_That could be interesting to go into an auction with,_ Belle typed back.

_I’m sure that you can help to relieve this tension._

Belle looked around the office, wondering how to get the best angle between her legs. Whilst she’d sent Gold quite a few topless pictures before now, this was the first time she was going lower. Finally, she settled herself on the old desk, pulling one foot up to open herself up, taking a picture of her pussy. She hovered over the send button for a long time, not sure if she dared. In high pixel close-up, it was obvious how wet and slippery she was just from their texting, her nether lips flushed dark with need. 

She hit send before she could second-guess herself any further and dropped her phone onto the desk with a clatter, hand immediately going between her legs to touch her aching clit, rubbing circles around the swollen pearl. She almost cried with relief as the pleasure surged through her, but it didn’t stop her grabbing her phone as it buzzed back into life with the arrival of a new message. 

_You always look so delicious. I could just eat you up, lick you till you scream for mercy._

With shaking hands, Belle typed out a new message. 

_Show me yours and I’ll show you more. _

The wait for his response was agonising, and Belle gripped the desk with white knuckles, determined to go no further on her own until she had something back from Gold showing her that he was in just as much of a state as she was. Finally, a picture message came through, Gold’s hand gripping his hard cock, tip red and already glistening with beaded precum. 

Belle groaned, pushing one finger up inside. Her inner walls clutched at it, greedy for more and for movement, and she lay back on the table, her breath quickening as she continued to flicker her fingertips over her clit, fingers pumping in and out in the same way Gold would do if he was here with her, his tongue making her scream. 

Another message arrived, and it took a moment before she could compose herself enough to read it. At this point, the communication was becoming more of an annoyance than a welcome aid; she was so close to completion and she didn’t want to break off, but at the same time, she loved it when Gold talked dirty to her, and this was the next best thing in his absence. Her hips jerked in protest as she moved her hand away from her clit to grab her phone and read the message. 

_I’m so close, my love. Aching to bury my cock in your sweet little pussy. You must be dripping by now, my naughty librarian. Show me how wet and needy you are. _

Belle pulled her fingers out slowly, not sure that she wouldn’t explode if she did anything with any degree of haste. She was so keyed up from their little textual liaison, so sensitive that even the lightest touch of her fingertips sent fresh tingles of pleasure rushing around her veins. 

She snapped a picture of her wet fingers, warm liquid dripping down onto her palm, and she tossed the phone aside, pushing her fingers back up inside and rubbing at her clit frantically. Everything else was forgotten as she worked her way back to that desperate peak; nothing could make her break off now, not even someone walking in on her. She’d been so frustrated for so long and exchanging messages with Gold had only made her more so. She needed the release and she needed it now. 

Belle gasped as she came, her channel clutching tightly around her fingers and her chest heaving. The ceiling seemed like it was spinning above her, and she just watched the tiles move in and out of focus as she came back down to herself. That had certainly been an intense few minutes. 

Once her heart was no longer pounding like a racehorse, she sat up with some reluctance, fishing around in her pocket for her panties. She had work to do and a library to get back to, and Gold had an auction to attend, as much as they both might want to stop what they were doing in its tracks and rush home to fall into bed together. Or onto the hall floor if they couldn’t make it to the bed; that had happened in the past when they were both as aroused as they were now. 

Belle grabbed her phone from where it had skittered across the desk and snapped a final selfie. Her hair was a mess and her eyeshadow was smudged at the corners with sweat, her dress buttoned haphazardly, but the effect was just what she wanted to invoke. Dishevelled and debauched, and thoroughly looking forward to round two. 

Gold replied just a moment later.

_The very picture of demure. Perhaps I can get another photo tonight? I’d love to see the whole picture, my sweet. My naughty librarian wearing her high heels and a smile and nothing else. _

Belle grinned, already setting in the scene in her head, positioning her cheval mirror just so to send him the perfect nude. 

She tapped out a final message before rebuttoning her dress and attempting to make herself look presentable again. 

_I’ll show you mine if you show me yours._


End file.
